Marauding
by MissMonica
Summary: Hope McKinley is in her 5th Year. She soon finds out someone likes her, her best friend does like her enemy, and someone very close to her is hiding something.
1. Birthday

Dressing in my Sunday's best, I was thoroughly excited about it. It's my 5th year! I am 15! It's great! Some how though, I get this feeling I will end up in tears by the end of the day. At least I can spend the day with my best friend, who is muggle-born. You know of her, Lily Evans. She has red hair, stunning green eyes, and a soft spot for the colour lime. I am Hope. Hope McKinley.

The thing Lily doesn't know is that she has a secret admirer. If she knew, she'd kill him, and I ain't making it up. James Potter. He's fit for sure, not my type, but he is totally head over heals for Lily. She loathes him, for real. Doesn't it always feel like the people who don't want love, get it, and you are always stuck on the sidelines wondering 'Why not me? Am I ugly?' Well I do.. It makes me so sad.. Lily tells me nothing is wrong with me, but what is she suppose to say to her best friend? You are so ugly no one will love you?! No course she wouldn't! James belongs to a group called the 'Marauders'. I get along with Remus, he's so sweet and funny. He can get awfully pale and he is always down on himself. But he is such a sweetie and when I am sad, he makes me feel better, although I do feel guilty that I run to him.. I get these compliments, and he is still sad when I leave! I wish I could help. Then there is Peter.. He is always nice to me, and he admires James and Sirius. Peter is such an honest boy, he could never do any wrong! He's like a friend to me, but he'd be hopeless in a crisis, the little sod runs away like a little mouse at the first sign of trouble. Then there is Sirius. He is so untidy, but he's cool. I don't have a real relationship with him, he's too busy with James causing trouble, to Lily's detest. They pick on poor Severus. He's our age but in Slytherin, and they hurt him.. Sometimes I see him crying after they've attacked him. Lily always defends him, but he hates muggle borns.. Calls them Mud bloods! But the poor boy.. The thought of him crying, it's so sad. He does have greasy hair, but they tease him for his good job and devotion in tests. I wouldn't be surprised if all this taunting doesn't hurt him in the long run. I do try to help him, but he pushes away. I will help him more though, I promised to myself for new years I would.

I will give you a description of the boys, and me too, before I go outside to converse, haha. James is tallish, not the tallest, not the shortest. He has deep brown eyes, scruffy browny black hair with is clean cut until halfway up the bacl of his head, and has it long-ish so it just tips into his eyes and on the top of his hears for a centimetre. He has glasses. He had contacts but well.. Sirius and him got into a play fight, and lets say they got stuck, so glasses it is! James has this grin, when he grins its like really big and cheesy, but its so cute and irresistible, he makes you smile that way. You feel like pinching his cheeks. As for his body, he has a good body, not extremely muscley, he had the pinched look like he'd grown fast, but he wasn't unhealthy and starved looking, and the amount of food he packed away, you would know why. He had a flat stomach though, and his chest was sort of firm, don't try and head butt his chest, it kind of hurts. (No, Peter dropped his quill and I bent to pick it up and so did James – he was being nice that day – and I copped a heedful when I came up..Ouch.) Now Peter, He's kind of chubby and he's short. He has little blue eyes, which are sort of thinned and small because of his chubby cheeks, his hair is sandy, mousy blonde, and is cut short except for the top which is half a centimetre longer. His smile is kind of freaky but cute, its small like the rest of his facial features, but his teeth are a bit yellow, only because of the junk the boys make him test before they use it on Severus. His body is chubby but he isn't fat. He's like a teddy, you poke it and he squeaks, but your hand isn't lost, right? Severus. Well His eyes are dark, his hair is dark. His eyes though are sunken. Not his frame, but his eyes. He is just so sad, It would be great to see them sparkle. His smile.. I cannot comment, I have never seen it.. His body? Well he is covered by robes but I did see it one time, in second year. We had swimming in the lake, his hair was short then not the 'Sirius' length. He had a tall looking body and he was thin. Not toned, just thin. But he is going through puberty now.. so I have no idea what his body looks like now. Ah now Remus. His hair, brown and blonde, his eyes hazel, able to change any colour. His hair was always short, not like a buzz cut, but like probably like a number 4 or 5? Who knows. His smile was warm and inviting, but you could tell he was hurting, but he would never force it, he would always smile if it was worth smiling for. His body was medium sized, he was thinnish but not lanky. I never saw it with no clothes on, he's very modest, Remus is, which is why I guess I love him so much. Not passionate love, but friends, I know he isn't sleazy like the other boys at Hogwarts. Sirius has shortish hair with longish sides like James, really the cut is like James except the back has longish bits at the back as well. His cologne was strong like but it was that smell, you'd want to wear. It was Lynx, I don't know which one.. I think it's called phoenix. But yeah, he always smelled yummy. His eyes were a bluey black. They also could be brown, depended if he was sick. His smile was charming, and he had such a cheeky smirk. He was a trouble maker all over this one was. His body, well no girl hadn't seen it, No he wasn't a man whore, he just.. flashed his goods. He was the tallest and had a tonish abs and chest. More than the rest but it was grossly toned, just slightly. And Me. Well I am tall, probably Remus sized. I had a flattish stomach. Sometimes it was a bit podgy, like any girls, others it was really thin and how I liked it. I hated my smile, it always looks huge and made my ears look big. My eyes were hazel.. Really I was like a female Remus. Except I had a year long tan. And I would smile. I am nearly always happy.

I yawned. I was meeting Remus in the library for my birthday. We would share our answers for our homework. It's funny that way, I hate studying. I got dressed quickly and followed Lily downstairs. She would always miss breakfast to avoid James. I just simply grabbed some toast and snuck it into the library. I handed Lily some toast, as Remus walked in, holding a flask full of pumpkin juice.

'Fanks.' Lily said grabbing the toast and taking a bite.

I smiled, watching Remus walk towards us.

'Ello.' He said smiling slighty.

'Is that a smile.' I said gasping.

'Yeah.'

'What's made you so happy then, eh.' I said nudging him in the ribs.

'The comments I heard at breakfast.' Remus said simply taking a sit at the table, Lily tried to smile, her face puffy, as the Librarian scowled at her as she made her way to the restricted section.

'Comments?' I said, bending over towards him, propping my head up with my arm, resting my palm on my chin.

'James and Sirius.'

'Ahh, should have known. Bout Lils?' I said, as Lily nearly choked on her remainly bit of toast.

'Yeah... and you.'

'Me? What nasty thing today? Is my nose getting bigger or something?'

'Actually no, Sirius is infatuated with you.'

'Ha haha.. Ok, now be serious!' I said laughing it off.

'Oh ok. He isn't infatuated. But he does like you.'

'Sirius Black, one of the biggest trouble makers, interested in one of the dump girls? Wonders cease to amaze.'

'Come off it. Your pretty.' Remus said scribbling an answer into his book.

'Sod off.' I said giggling, pecking him on the forehead.

'I happened to know Hogwarts, back to front, so I cannot hide.'

'I was being stupid.' I said raising a brow and giggling.

'As I was being daft.' Remus replied, chewing the end of his pencil.

'Hope, your letters are here!'

I squealed and leapt from the table. Lily was struggling with a pile of gifts.

'Well, I suppose its best now, my leg is cramped cause of it.' Remus said pulling a box from under the table.

'Oooh!" I said, taking the box, and scrambing the paper off it.

It was the prettiest book. Well it was a journal. It was covered in purple shimmer moonstone with blue letter saying Hopes Journal. I could have died. Inside on the first page was scribbled a message. All the boys signed it.

To dearest Hope,

Happy 15th

Hey Hopey,

Have a great birthday!!

Lots of pressies! I got you some chocolate frogs in our dorm.. Well had..

Sirius got Hungry..

Lots of Love, Peter.

Hi Hope,

Geez you are getting old, OLDDDDD!

Lots of Love and hugs, James.

Ps. Don't show Lily what I wrote on the next page.

Hey Hope.

I second what James said.

You should come out with us sometime – I know you like troublemaking.

Love you lots – Sirius.

Heya Precious.

Have a great birthday, enjoy the journal. It took me FOREVER

To find it!

Lots and lots and lots of Love, Your Guy Bestie Remus. Xx

Over the next page was just signing and scribbles. A note at the top read.

'Sorry, I did try to stop them, and keep it on one page.' It was Remus's handwriting.

James scribbled a heart.

J.P

4

L.E

'Aww that's so sweet.' I said as Lily came over, and I quickly flicked the page back.

'What is?'

'Look at the book Remus gave me! And I got a page of birthday messages from the boys!' I said smiling.

'It's very pretty – Remus my birthday is December 2nd, remember!' She said giggling, returning to sorting the cards to the presents.

I flicked the page. And Remus poked a string of words with his wand. They were jumbled, but they were now forming a paragraph.

'You have to read it aloud for it to jumble again, I'll give you spell for that later, My Idea the spell was.' Remus said. I just laughed.

H – How can you be mine

O – How I think of you all the time.

P – Pretty, and forever in my heart.

E - Enlightening, however, where to start.

'Who wrote it?' I said jerking my head towards Remus.

'Look below.'

I know I am not exactly what you wish for..

Sirius.

'He's such a romantic. I'd never have guessed.'

'Yeah, You don't figure Sirius Black to exactly be the poetic type either.'

'Yeah.'

'Peter did that for you.' Remus said pointing to a picture of hearts and flowers, and a Rat. Also my name in capitols with a rainbow in the background.

'Aww that's so pretty!'

'Just wait. You'll like this bit best!' He said getting exciting, poking an ink dot in the centre of the page.

The rainbow suddenly got colourful and the flowers where smiling and would follow where your finger went. The hearts would beat, and the Rat would squeak and give you a flower, which when you grabbed it from the book, it turned into a long stemmed, midnight blue rose, with the most delicate scent.

'Oh.. Wow.' I said, I was speechless.

'He worked so hard to do that. We had a bit of trouble at first with the spell. His hair was hot pink for an hour, before we found the counter curse.' I smiled.

'So, Peter did that all by himself?' I said.

'With a bit of help from James. And this was my idea.' Remus said, blowing on the flowers, and they emitting shooting stars of colour into the room, turns into bubbles and floating down towards me, before popping with kiss sounds. I giggled. They flowers were blushing and smiling towards Remus, and he stroked them with his index finger and they purred. Odd for flowers you might say, but I thought it was so sweet!

'Wow, that is so wonderful! Thank you so much!' I said getting up, pulling Remus up with me, and hugging him tightly. He flinched.

'What's wrong?'

'Oh that.. I hurt it climbing a tree, no big deal.' He said weakly smiling. I kissed on the cheek, and rushed towards my other presents.

'Oh wow! Heres a present from Peter.' I said grabbing it and ripping the paper.

Inside was a flower, like a daisy, and when you poke the centre, it sung a song.

'You are my sunshine,

My only sunshine,

You make me happy when skies are grey.

You'll never know dear,

How much I love you,

Please don't make my sunshine go away.'

The flower would then bow, and turn lifeless.

'Aww that is so pretty!!' I said putting it next to the journal from Remus.

'This one is from me!' Lily said beaming.

I unwrapped the big purple bow from the top and undid the green wrapping paper. Inside the box was a brand new purple quill, filled with purple ink, a refillable purple ink jar, and a homework diary.

'Aww that's so cool!' I said picking up the quill. 'It matches my journal!'

'Sorry bout the homework diary.. It was on sale and you are hopeless with your homework..' She giggled slightly.

'It's cool, I shouldn't forget it this time!' I said placing it at the end of the table.

'Oh, look inside it.' Lily said jumping up.

I reached inside and found a slip of paper, it was torn, and in Sirius's writing. It was a note to Lily.

'He wrote that letter to me earlier in the year.'

I sighed, smiled and placed it in my journal.

'Heres a present from James.' Lily said handing me it.

I unwrapped the paper, and heard a creak of the library door opening.

Inside was a gold egg, that shone rainbow colours around the room, like a lamp.

'Wow! I like this isn't it pretty!!' I said placing it on the table, as it emitted a burst of rainbow colour.

'And this is from Sirius.' Lily said handing it to me.

'What's from me?' He said, his hair all scruffy, as well as James's, both having mud on them, and Peter who happened to be the worst off.

'The present.' I said grinning and starting to unwrap it.

Sirius glanced the table and saw the presents.

'Aww it's not much compared to this stuff.' He said taking a seat near Remus. James's eyes went wide, spotting the journal in such close proximity to Lily.

'Mind if I urr, read this.' He said quickly, seizing the journal. I giggled, as Lily looked at him funny.

Inside Sirius's box was a hand carved, unicorn horn bracelet with crystals along the outside.

'Oh My God. It's so beautiful.'

Lily squealed next to me when she saw it.

Sirius had a goofy smile on his face, and James was dreamy like. Until I coughed, which snapped him out of it.

'Oooh, Black shiny paper!'

'Three guesses who it's from!'

'It can't be?'

'Well you'd think not wouldn't you.. But I read the card!'


	2. Jealousy

'Oooh, Black shiny paper!'

'Three guesses who it's from!'

'It can't be?'

'Well you'd think not wouldn't you.. But I read the card!'

'Is it really from him?!' I said giggling, opening the present.

'Yep.'

Inside was a black pearl necklace, on a gold unicorn hair string.

'Wow, that is simply gorgeous!' Lily said, as she grabbed it and undid it.

I lifted my loose pony tail and Lily did it up.

'It looks gorgeous on you.' She squealed.

I snapped on Sirius's bracelet, and looked at it.

'Ooh pressie from your mum!'

Inside was a pair of earring my grandma owned.

They were emeralds and had a dangling diamond on the bottom. I put them in my ears and did them up.

'So who is this from?' I said pointing to the last present.

'Guess!'

'Oh I can't!'

'Someone sent you two!'

'Aww I can't guess then.' I pouted.

'The giver of the necklace!'

'He can't of, it would be way too expensive!'

'Well he did.'

I opened the last present, and found a teddy. It was an angel teddy, but it was black with the words HOPE on its belly, and a jewel halo.

'Aww isn't that so sweet!'

I got up and placed it on the table.

I hugged Remus once again, being wary of his injury. Then James, then Peter, then Sirius.

'That looks pretty on you.' He smiled at the bracelet. I kissed him on the cheek, and then helped Lily stuff the paper in the bag.

Sirius touched his face lightly where I kissed him.

'I really gotta thank someone else too!'

'I still can't believe it you know..' Lily said, stuffing the last bit of paper in the bag.

'Yeah.. I really gotta thank him!'

'I'll come!' Lily said getting up.

'Me too!' James said.

'You don't get along with him.'

'Oh come on, the only person we don't get along with is snivellus, now come on let us come.'

'Well if you don't get along with him, Don't come.' I said finally, walking out of the library.

'Snivellus gave her that necklace and bear?!' Sirius said standing. Lily pushed him down on the chair.

'You stay here. We will be back. The quickest way to lose someone is to make things worse before it starts. If you fight with Severus too much, she will lose it.' Lily said, before walking out of the library.

'Girls.' Sirius rolled his eyes.

'Now Prongs, do you see that if you stop attacking Snape, you will get a chance with Lily?'

'She never said that.'

'Read between the lines.' Remus said, grabbing Hope's Journal, and scribbling a note in it.

'Moony..?'

'Yeah, Padfoot?'

'Is there anything going on between you and Hope?' Sirius said.

'No. Read this.' Remus said handing him the jounal with the writing 'Lots and Lots and Lots of Love, Your Guy Bestie, Remus.' Making sure he poke the word Bestie, making it squeal.

'Ahh.' Sirius said. Picking up and reading a card from Severus.

It read:

Dear Hope,

Thanks for helping me with everything.

Have a happy birthday.

From Severus

Sirius plonked it down on the table and untucked his shirt, and undid his tie.

'Snivellus getting you all hot and bothered, Padfoot.'

'You know I heard him say, if Lily wasn't muggle-born, he'd go out with her.'

James just scowled and drooped his head.

Sirius stood up.

'Padfoot, what on earth?' James said staring at him.

'Well, I want to make sure, Snivelly doesn't make a move on Hope.'

'Leave them be..' Remus said taking notes in Hope's homework book.

'I can't.' Sirius said, pouting, and started walking towards the door.

The door creaked open, as Sirius was about to go around the corner and he ran real quick to sit down next to Remus before someone came around the corner.

'Did you see him?!' Lily said giggling.

'Poor guy was blushing.' I said touching my necklace.

'And he smiled.'

'Yeah.. I think that made today better you know, making Severus feel better.' I said smiling.

'We really should find him a girlfriend.'

'Lily, aren't you pushing things? Goodness.'

'Well, it would make him happy.'

'But potions and books make him happy!' I said pouting, walking around the corner to find the boys all staring at us.

'Yes, but who knows, it might make him happier!' Lily said smiling, 'Besides, I know a girl he'd like.' Lily exaggerated the 'i' in like.

We both giggled. Sirius was turning red and had a dangerous look on his face. James had a disgusted one. Remus had a book in his face, and Peter was poking the rat in my journal.

Lily whispered to me. 'Lets get them jealous.'

'So as I was saying, you should invite him to Hogsmeade..'

'You really think so?' I said unsure.

'Yeah, I mean, you're single and he's single!'

'And as you are too.'

'Well, it will be special for him then, we'll both go.'

'but..'

'Oh I know.. He doesn't like muggle-borns, but it's not like anyone else knows at Hogsmeade?!' She giggled. James had his jaw on the ground. Sirius was grinding his teeth.

'I'll wear that new top I got!'

'That sexy one?'

'The one I swore I wouldn't wear in front of anyone!' I giggled.

'You wore it in front of me..' Remus said raising a brow, laughing. It's good to see him laugh.

'Yes, well, I know you wouldn't make a move on me.'

'Well, like a big brother, I suggest you don't.'

'Why?' I said pouting, Remus had caught onto it.

'Cause.. well to be rather blunt, half of your chest is exposed..' He said his eyes glittering.

'Oh, Remus baby,' I said laughing. 'Stop thinking of me in that top.' I said smirking dangerously.

'Ok that's enough.' Peter said standing up.

I watched Peter closely as he came towards me.

'Happy Birthday!' He said hugging me and departing the library.

'Okkkaaaayyy..' I said.

'I thought you were in trouble then..'

'So did I.'

I sighed, sitting down on Remus's lap.

'What's wrong?'

'I dunno. I just feel a bit sick, too much running around.. and no lunch.' I laughed.

'I think we all need lunch.. I won't be eating much tonight.'

'Too much homework?'

'Yeah, something like that..' He said glancing to the Marauders.

'Well I feel adventurous! I wanna roam out tonight!'

'Oh, I don't think so..' Remus said.

'And why not, I said raising my eyebrows.'

'It's Full moon, and the swamp monster likes to roam too.' Remus lied.

I gasped.

'Perhaps.. Not tonight..' I said sighing.


	3. Full Moon Pt 1

I so wanted to go out roaming tonight. And I have always been adventurous. Who cares about the giant squid! I will still roam tonight!

I left Remus's lap and stood.

'I need some pack-horses to help me transport this!' I said grinning at my presents.

Sirius jumped up and grabbed some things, but not the bear. He was left on his lonesome after everyone got something so I carried him. Poor Hope bear..

I placed him on the end of the bed, as Lily and I went up and down the stairs to collect things. Lily was amazing at decorating. We had a two bedroom dorm. Which was good, apart from we were the first to the left up the stairs, and the boys were first up the right of theirs.. so our dorms where sort of next to each other. I smiled to myself as I came down the stairs.

Slowly making my way down, my foot went up into the air and I feel on my butt. I cracked up laughing as Lily pulled me up. We were both giggling on our way down.

I jumped off the bottom step and onto Remus, and wrapped my arms around him, giggling.

'Fall down the steps again?'

'Me? Never!' I said laughing louder.

Sirius was giving us sly looks.

'I'm hungry.' He protested.

'I'm gonna beat everyone there!'

'I'm the faster runner though!' He declared.

'You won't be for long!' I said grinning, as I slapped him on the arse on my way past.

I bit my lip while running, Oh, I was so naughty.

James was cracking up laughing as he followed me down the stairs.

'I think Sirius is on glue.'

I grinned.

'Oh I am so hungry, I could eat a horse!' I said sitting at the table prepared by the elves, just for me.

The rest of them piled around the table. Lily was next to me on my right, Remus on the short side of the table to my left. At Lily's side, on the side of the table, was James. Across from Lily was Peter, and across from me was Sirius.

The table filled with a roast, and sandwiches. Some nice salad in front of Remus, and some potato dish in front of Lily.

I grinned, scooping a spoonful of potato onto my plate, and grabbing some roast and lasagne. I also collected an egg sandwich.

I lifted my legs up and rested them on Sirius's lap, and got a fork and knife. He smirked at me, and I smiled back. He placed his hand under the table, and ran his fingers along my leg. I giggled, and everyone looked at me.

'Uh.. My Potato looks like.. Professor Dumbledore!' I said lying.

'Heh! It does too!' Peter said standing up and looking at it.

I smiled.

'So, Tell me more about the squid. And the full moon!' I said grinning, eating my sandwich.

'Well.. It comes out on the full moon, usually to get some variety of food. It likes to have grass and leaves.'

'Oh ok, Well I am not scared of it!' I said puffing my chest out, and patting my collarbone.

'Still.. It's not safe.' Remus said finishing, rather bluntly.

I pouted at him, and ate a potato hastily.

'I'll come walking with you then.' Lily said smiling. 'Safety in numbers.'

'Lily, you can't!' James said loudly.

'Yeah she can.' I said nodding.

'And I will.' She said hastily.

'We can get Severus to join us! I know he's good at Defence against the dark arts!'

'Like some dark wizard will attack you.' Peter rolled his eyes. 'It's a squid.'

'Well then, come with us then.'

'Uh, no, I am busy tonight.' He squeaked.

'You know, sometimes you squeak like a rat.' I said smiling, while the boys exchanged horror glances.

'Lighten up would you!' I said finishing my plate.

'Yes. Uh, We better get showered before dinner if we plan to go for a walk?' Lily said.

'Yes we better.' I said smiling. I couldn't help feel bad, Remus was so annoyed.

Lily and I got showered and dressed and came down. We decided against dinner and walked outside into the fresh air.

'I love the full moon.' I said grinning.

'I don't.. There's something scary about it.' Lily said.

'There's no harm such a beautiful moon like this could do!'


	4. Full Moon Pt 2

No one was outside except for us, it was a bit spooky, but could just sit on the chair outside and relax, in the moonlight.

'So, I've been meaning to ask you..' I started.

'Yes I do.'

'You do what?'

'Well I think I do..'

'It would be totally confusing if you didn't explain yourself properly.' I said.

'I think I do like James..'

'Oh My God.' I said stunned.

'I know.. All those years I thought he was a bigheaded git.. But I won't give in.. I will sort of.. pretend nothing has changed. Let him squirm.'

I giggled. Sounds so much like Lily.

'And you?' She said.

'I don't know.. I am so confused.. I mean Remus, he's a best friend but I love him so much, probably cause he is that.. Then there's Sirius.. And Severus I can't help feeling sorry for him.' I said sadly.

'I just dunno how to help you.. But I do know that Sirius likes you a lot.'

A scream was heard, it was masculine, it was by the Whomping Willow.

'What was that?!' Lily said unnerved.

'I.. don't know..'

'We should go see..'

'Yeah..' I said getting my robe and wrapping it around me.

We walked closer and closer towards the tree but no sign of anyone.

'It's odd how the tree isn't moving..' I said.

A beam of light was coming from a gap under the tree.

'Do we go in?'

I shivered..

The scream was heard again, and I bolted down the hole, with Lily behind me.

We walked slowly to the corner and peeked around the corner.

It was the boys.

'What is happening.' I said with a confused look on my face.

'Who's screaming?!' Lily said.

'You have to go,' Sirius said lunging forwards at us.

'You better not be hurting Severus!' I warned.

'I promised, we aren't! No go!'

'Why do we have to go?' Lily said.

'Just go.'

I screamed.

'Sirius, watch out!'

A dog, well no, a werewolf was in the Whomping willow with the boys.. And Us..

Sirius got lashed along his back, and he fell to his knees. His black hair in his eyes as he rested on his arms.

'Get out..' He puffed.

'No I won't!' I said, crouching on all fours.

'I said, GET OUT!' He roared at us.

'And I said I WONT.'

'Don't be foolish, we know what we are doing!'

'How on earth could you know.'

'It happens every full moon.'

'I know that!'

'And he changes.'

I glanced the room. James, Peter and Sirius were there, but Remus was not.

'Where's Remus..' I breathed quickly.

'He is here..'

'No he isn't!' I said a tear running down my face as James transformed into Prongs.

'He is... the werewolf..'

I gasped.. I stood there dumbstruck.

'Now go.'

Sirius turned into the big black dog and helped to calm Moony down.

Peter turned into a Rat and hid.

Moony went onto his hind legs and howled. Sirius ran at him and got him by the throat and wrestled him to the ground.

Moony flung him into the wall and got up again, as Padfoot turned back into Sirius, his dark hair shadowing his face, as he laid sprawled on the ground.

I ran along the side to where Sirius was and tried to wake him, as Moony came closer to us.

Tears welled in my eyes as I hugged Sirius close to me. He was limp, and had a fair deal of blood.

Moony lifted his paw and swung at us, as I ducked my head. He scraped the wall, causing rocks to fall.

He swung again. I shielded Sirius with my body, and got a full claw down my side, with a deep gaping hole. It was bleeding rather a lot. I winced, breathing hard, trying to get up. Everything was blurry from the tears.

'Remus.. Don't!' I screamed. He paused for a moment, as his green werewolf eyes changed a bit blue, then green again, as he howled.

He swung at me, lifting me from my feet, hard into a pile of rocks.

'Please don't.. Please don't' I said over and over.

Prongs swept through with his antlers and knocked over Moony. He gave him a final bunt to the head, where he laid unconscious.

Tears wept from my eyes, down my cheek. Blood from my mouth dropped ever so slowly. I closed my eyes to heal the pain of my head. To the darkness I dwell.


	5. Full Moon Pt 3

After what seemed hours, I woke to find Lily and James cleaning up Sirius in the corner. Remus had regained his form, but was still out of it. I pretended to still be unconscious. Sirius was depressed you could tell. I was laying on my bloody side, how long would it take for them to notice? Did they even know I was injured? I felt really sick. I glanced at Remus who was stirring. He was rubbing his head. It would have to be early morning by now, so the moon would be nearly gone.

He winced, as James brought him some pumpkin juice and checked his wounds.

'You gave me a fair wallop in the head.' He said, sipping from the drink.

'Everyone, but Hope, have woken.'

'Hope?' He said getting up quickly, not caring about his wounds. He fell to my side, lifting my into his arms and hugging me. Kissing me on the head. I decided I should wake.

I nuzzled my head into him, and he rubbed my head with his hand.

'I am so sorry.' He said hugging me, and I moved back from him.

He got up and left my side as I rolled over to reveal my bloody waist.

'She's bleeding!' Lily gasped, as she got a towel and took my shirt off to compress on my wound.

I winced.

Sirius hobbled over to me and sat next to me, with his hand on my stomach. I managed to move myself around so my head rested on his lap, as Lily wrapped a bandage around my waist.

'So this happens.. every full moon?' I coughed

'Yeah..'

'Remus..'

'Look, I understand ok. Everyone but James, Sirius and Peter treat me like it.'

'What?'

'I know ok.'

'You know what.'

'I don't want to talk about it.'

'I was gonna tell you, it doesn't change anything..'

'They all say that, then never talk to me. I am fine with it.. really.'

'Remus listen to me!'

'I am.'

'Well I am telling you, that what ever, I don't care if you are a werewolf or not, I love you, ok.'

'I love you too, but still, I am a werewolf and that sure as hell complicates things doesn't it!'

'You will always be my friend.' I said sharply, before wincing in pain.

'You know what..' Sirius started.

'What?'

'Nah, it's ok.. it's nothing.' He said rubbing my head.

'Sirius?'

'Mm?'

'I like you, do you know that?'

'I like you too.'

'I mean I like like you. Not as in like friend.'

'Really?' He said looking into my eyes.

I nodded and closed them, before falling asleep, becoming very pale from losing a lot of blood.


	6. Hospitalble

I awoke in the hospital wing. My head throbbing with a piercing pain.

My side was pretty healed by now, but I still felt sick.

'I feel like I am going to throw up.' I said rubbing my stomach.

Lily squeezed my hand.

Sirius was desperately trying to get out of bed.

Remus was sleeping.

'Miss McKinley, is there a chance you could be pregnant?'

Sirius stopped struggling to listen.

'Nope, not at all.' I said.

'Taken anything?'

'No. Perhaps the huge gash in the side of me is making me nauseas and I need something to eat?' I suggested.

I munched on my sandwich after that, with Sirius sneaking out of bed to see me.

'Do you like Sni.. Severus?'

'Yeah.'

'As much as you like me?'

'No.'

'It's all good then.' He grinned plonking himself on the end of my bed.

'Want a sanga?' I asked.

'Nah, I'm right.' He said dragging himself along and laying next to me on my bed.

'My head hurts.' I complained.

'Lemme kiss it better.' Sirius said.

'Gee you are the quick worker aren't you?' I said.

'I try to be.' He grinned.

'Listen,' He said. 'There's the ball on soon, the midnight ball.. Come with me.'

'I'll think about it.' I smirked and took a bite of my sandwich.

'James wants to take Lily.. but he'll be rejected.'

'Lily likes him.' I said before covering my mouth.

'Really.'

'No.' I squeaked, saying 'Shit.' Under my breath.

'Come on it will be our secret.'

'I know it won't be.'

'Just tell me.'

'I'll tell you to tell James that if he stops his hair ruffling, and being macho, she might accept.' I said.

Severus walked in with a bunch of roses, black ones. This guy liked black. A Single Pink one was in the middle of the bunch.

'Oooh.' I said, smelling the bunch, as the nurse brought me a vase.

'Black.'

'Snape.' The boys cornered each other. I glared at them.

'Hello?!' I said sarcastically, placing the flowers in the vase.

'Oh hello, how are you, hope you like the flowers!' I said to myself.

'Oh Yes I love them.'

'Yes, I thought you'd like them cause of you being in hospital and all.'

'Yes it was very thoughtful.' Can you believe it? I was talking to myself.

'Sorry but I think the boys want to ignore my insanity plea.'

'Yes, I think so, I advise a psychiatrist.'

'Yes, thank you for the information, now if you'd excuse me.' I said glaring at them, hissing at each other, while I got out of bed and walked towards the end of the room.

'What are you doing out of bed!? Your Injuries!?' The Nurse went hysterical.

'I need to go to the toilet..' I said raising a brow.

'Use the kidney bowl!' She screeched.

'I don't think so! I am not peeing in bowl in bed!'

'Well hurry up then, before Matron finds you out of bed. If she does, I don't know about this!'

'Cheers.' I said entering the bathroom.

A Kidney bowl? Honestly, I am not a guy, I will not pee in a bottle, nor am I a dog, peeing on command, next they'll want me marking my territory on the tree. Honestly.

When I came back I found Severus in bed with a bloody nose, and Sirius with bloodied hand and a graze on his cheek.

'Honestly.'

'He started it!' They both said at once, then stared at each other.

'I didn't, he did!' They said pointing to each other.

'I wanna go for a walk.' I said grabbing the pink rose from the bouquet and walking towards the door.

'Miss McKinley, what are you doing out of bed?' The Matron said meeting me at the doorway.

'I wish to go for a walk, and please, call me banana.' I grinned, showing her my side.

'Well it's healed well, short walk, but come back straight after.' She frowned, letting me through the door.

I walked out the door and walked to the Gryffindor Common Room.

'Grinelda.' I said.

'Yessirree!' The fat lady said, swinging the door open.

'Aww come on Evans! Come with me!'

'No.' She said bluntly.

'Thought you should know, Severus and Sirius are in hospital.' I said rolling my eyes.

'Hope! You're back! Remus is upstairs, he hasn't bee the same, go see him!' Lily said.

'Only if you do one thing for me.'

'What's that.' She said grinning.

'Go with James.' I said smirking. Her jaw dropped.

She mumbled.

'Good.' I said walking up towards the boys dorms.

Remus was on the end of the bed.

'Remus?' I said peering into through the door.

'Hey.' He said.

'Come outside with me.' I said smiling.

'Nah it's ok.'

'Nah come on!' I said pulling his arm.

'oww oww oww. Ok that hurt.' I said pouting, pulling my top up, looking at my wound.

'I'm taking you back to the hospital wing.'

'As long as it's outside.' I said grinning.

He picked me up bridal style and carried me downstairs.

'Look at me!' I shouted coming down the stairs.

'Haha, you didn't fall.' Lily giggled

'I know, must be my lucky day!'

'Who's getting lucky?' James blurted out.

'James Potter!' I squealed. 'It's your lucky day!'

'What?!' James and Lily both said.

'See, told you, you liked each other. Goodbye!' I shouted exiting the hole.

'So, why am I taking you outside?' Remus said, putting me down to walk.

'So you can see what a beautiful day it is.' I said.

'Well, when I saw you, I knew it would be.'

I turned towards him.

'That is sweet.' I said kissing him on the lips, standing on my toes.

Remus at first was shocked, but wrapped his arms around my waist.

We parted and I smiled.

'I like being friends.' He said unsure.

'So do I. We can kiss, and we don't need any excuse for it.' I smirked, grabbing his hand and started walking quicker to the hospital wing.

'Sirius likes you very much you know.'

'I know, that's why he asked me to the dance.'

'You are going with him.'

'I said I'd think about it actually.'

'No, I said you are going with him.'

'Am I just.'

'Yes, You are, or I will seek comfort in the bottle and slowly become a lump in my bedspread.'

'Sounds nasty.'


	7. Invitations

We walked into the hospital wing to find both boys being discharged.

Severus stormed past us all.

'Severus wait up!' I said running after him.

I grabbed him on the shoulder.

He turned. His nose was quite crooked and bent front Sirius.

'Look what your boyfriend did.' He said.

'He isn't my boyfriend.'

'He seems to think so.'

'Thank you for the flowers.' I said

'No trouble.'

And he left..

I walked back into the hospital wing. Sirius was chatting up the young nurse.

I coughed loudly. He didn't listen.

'You know Remus, I am so horny.' I said loudly, and Sirius head turned so quickly he yelped in pain.

Remus sniggered.

'I think she tricked ya there, mate.' Remus said.

I was giggling into my hand.

'Ouch.' He said loudly, glaring at me.

'Does it throb?'

He nodded, with a sad face on.

I kissed his neck.

'Wow, I feel wonderful now!' He said lifting his neck up, cracking it back and walking in front of us.

'He got me there then, didn't he?' I asked Remus, and he nodded.

'You are going with him.. aren't you?' Remus said.

'I don't think I want to.' I said stubbornly.

'Why not?'

'Why?'

'Isn't it obvious? He was chatting up the nurse to get you jealous.'

'Well it didn't..'

'It did.'

'Oh Alright it did. Big Deal.'

'Sirius!' Remus shouted and Sirius turned.

'Yeah?'

'Hope would like to say something.'

I sighed and walked up to Sirius.

'Here is my response to the ball.' I said before wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips.

'Oh, too late sorry.' He said, I could tell he wasn't happy about it.

'Oh that's ok then.' I said.

'Yeah, I was asked by Jennifer.'

'Cool, she is very pretty. Have a nice life.' I said walking past him, towards my dorm.

'Wait up!' Remus said, catching up to me.

'Waiting.' I said.

'He does want you to go with him.'

'It sure looks like it!' I burst out. All the first years looked at me.

'Oh, do you think I am not worthy of him either do you?!' I said to them and ran up the stairs.

I overheard a little first year tell Remus, that if he wanted to ask a girl to the ball, he should be polite, not ask in front of the common room. Then Remus was trying to tell everyone he wasn't asking me. I had a chuckle.

I opened the door to find Lily and my owl at the desk.

'Well.' She said.

'Mm?' I said.

'I am going with James.' She said.

'Very good very good!' I said falling onto my bed, and taking a bite of my doona.

'I need a dress, will you come to Hogsmeade with me, no, you're going with Sirius this weekend..' She said sighing.

'Nah, it's cancelled, I need a dress anyway.'

'Oooh, Did he ask you?'

'No, I am doing the asking..'

'But.. Sirius isn't the kind for that.'

'Who says I was asking him?!' I said biting off her head.

'Sorry.. I just thought things were going well.'

'If you call being asked then when I accept he tells me it is too late going well' I said.

'Ask Remus..'

'He wouldn't go, besides he now has a date.'

'Who will you go with?'

'Severus maybe?'

'You are being serious right?'

'I do not want to hear even the slightest relevance to the name ending with Black.' I said.

'I heard Severus has a date.' Lily said glumly.

'Ooh Really? Who?'

'Kiara, that Blonde Slytherin.'

'She's .. nice.'

I said straining my eyes, saying nice.

'I agree.' Lily giggled.

'Well I will be the lonesome one.. There may just be a last resort.. But what I will do is wait by the door alone, like I expect him.'

'Sounds great.'


	8. Hogsmeade

'I have an idea first, I know I'll end up rushing mine but, I want Severus's day to be special.' I said.

'How?'

'We take him shopping.'

'He won't agree and isn't it slightly.. gay?'

'Not really, I mean at the muggle shops, does your father stand there wondering how many more dresses your mother has to try on, and says every one is lovely?'

'So true..' She said.

'So.. I was thinking, since it's truly romantic, is we get him a blue corsage for Kiara, since she likes blue, and she has had a blue dress stored away.'

'A suit, would he have one?' Lily said, checking through a muggle magazine with a formal guide in it. (Formal is the same as a Prom.)

'Don't know, but a Midnight blue tie would be nice.. and a hair cut..'

'Something to lack off the grease?'

'Yeah, and he will be done!' I said waving my arm in the air in triumph.

'Oh – Chya!' Lily said High fiving me.

(-)(-)(-)(-) Flash forward.

I got dressed in my tube dress, in a khaki green with yellow, orange and white frangipani flowers on the corner. Lily did my hair in plaits at the sides and tied them at the back, so it looked like a tiara on my head. I wore my black pearl necklace, the emerald earrings and the bracelet from Sirius.

'You know what I want. I want a ring. One on my wedding finger.'

'Wait till you're engaged!

'Or friendship bands, I saw them, they're called promise bands.'

'Well we will see.'

'You sound like my mother.'

'Well, I plan to have children someday! 3 or 4!'

'Wow. Big family!'

'Yeah.' Lily said.

'So, shall we get going?' I said, picking up my tote bag and filling it with my purse and journal.

'Sure thing.' Lily said stashing a bag full of coins into her shoulder bag.

Lily was wearing a green off the shoulder top and a white frilly skirt. Her hair in a loose pony tail. Need I say that James couldn't keep his eyes off her.

'Want me to wipe the drool, Mr Potter?' I said walking past him.

'Urr, no.' He said sheepishly.

'That's good.' I said.

'You guys going to do shopping?' He said.

'Yep Ball gown.' I said.

'Ooh cool, who you going with? Did Sirius finally get his arse into gear and ask you?'

I glared at Sirius as he propped his head up from reading at the table.

'I am going with no one, doesn't mean I am not going to have a good time, just because I am too ugly, melodramatic and psychologically mentally saner then most, that I didn't get a date.' I finished, with the word date sounding like date-ta.

'Rightttt.' James said looking at me weirdly.

'You're not ugly.' Remus said from the table.

'Oh Bite Me Remus Lupin.' I said through my teeth, slamming the door on the way out.

'God.. Is she on her rags or something?' James said rounding onto the table.

'No she isn't' Remus said.

'And how, exactly, would you know that?'

'Cause she complains to me when she does, and I haven't heard no complaining.'

'Come off it, it's PMS.'

'Actually, I think it would be a combination of 'Plainly Men Suck' and 'Pass My Shotgun.'' Remus said scribbling out an answer.

'Why, on Earth, would she be like that?'

'Perhaps PMS stands for 'Poignant Malodorous Scum.'

'Sirius.. what did you do?'

'Nothing.. and thanks for the support Remus.'

'It's her words not mine!' He said facing his palms towards Sirius in the air.

'We better get going to Hogsmeade I guess then.' James said, grabbing his bag, while the other 3 got their stuff together.

They all congregated in the courtyard until Professor McGonagall had arrived and they moved their way towards the exit.

A tap was felt on my shoulder as Lily and I went through the archway.

'Hi.'

'Ello.' I said.

'I don't exactly want to come, but, I suppose it's a once in a lifetime thing.'

'You will enjoy it, Severus!' I squealed.

'I hope.'

'Soooo, Hows you and Kiara?' I said smirking.

'We're only going to the ball together.'

'Sure there's no.. spark?'

'Wouldn't know.'

'Very well.' I said disappointed.

'What about you and Black.'

'Don't even talk to me about that git.' I received a nudge from Lily.

'What?!' I said as she pointing to Sirius behind us.

'Let him hear.' I said.

James trod on the back of my shoe. I ignored it, as you do.

He did it again. I sighed heavily, showing my annoyance.

He trod on it once again.

'James POTTER!' I said turning on heel.

'What?!' He said innocently.

'Did I tell you how annoyingly innocent you are today.'

'Oh but you do every other day, so you are excused.'

I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

'I like those rings you know.' I said to Lily and Severus.

'I still don't think you should get one for your wedding finger!'

'Well chances are, I won't get any where near a wedding anytime soon, so I couldn't care less.'

'Well oh ok, as long as they are thick gold bands with the scribe F4L.'

'F4L?'

'Friends for Life.'

'Aww that's so cool!'

'Gold would match the necklace.' Severus said.

'Yep.' I said rubbing the pearl.

'Get your own girl, Snivellus.' Sirius burst out.

'Oh, and who's guy is Hopes?'

'I am.'

'Oh Pigs Arse.' I said turning around.

'See, she even disagrees.' Severus said.

'Shut your mouth, Snape.'

'Don't tell him to shut up!'

'What in the world is going on here?' Matthew Jacobs, the Head Boy from Ravenclaw, said.

'Matt, can I ask you something, away from these guys?'

'Sure.'

'Look, even if you have someone to go to the ball with you, You would be doing me a HUGE favour, if you walked me into the ball.'

'Well, I don't have anyone to go with, so sure, I'll take you.'

'Thanks.' I smiled.

'There's no room on the Prefect table though sorry.'

'It's ok, I'll sit with my friends.'

'Ok, well coming in with me means, entering and dancing at the start and finish. As Well as a few interval dances, because I say so.' He grinned.

'Sounds good. See you then.' I said.

The marauders were gone when I met Lily and Severus, outside the dress shop.

'Ok, well we'll get your stuff first, Severus, so you can then go do what ever.'

'Ok. What first?'

'A suit and tie.'

'A.. suit?'

'Yes. And a blue tie to match Kiara's dress.'

'Ok..' He said.

We bought the suit and tie, and parted with Severus, before we would meet up with him later.

Lets get out dress!

Ok, so we tried on many dresses. But the one Lily chose was beautiful. It was Dark Shimmer green at the top, going black at the bottom. It was strapless. She had black strappy highheels to go with it.

My dress was an elegant black and gold, with it black all the way with gold speckles over it. I bought black heels also. I got some gold hair extensions for my hair.

Then we went to the jewellers. The stuff in the window was gorgeous. We entered the shop and browsed the counter. A Pair of rings were sitting at the front, gorgeous in silver, and a pair of gold bracelets.

'Silver rings?' Lily said in disgust.

'Is it possible for a masculine sized friendship ring and a female one?'

'Yeah, aren't you lucky to actually have a guy as a friend.' The girl said behind the counter.

'Yes Indeed I am.' I smiled.

I tried the ring on my thumb. Yes that size would fit perfect. I tried my ring on my wedding finger, and that fit also. Perfect.

'Anything else?'

'Yeah those bracelets.'

'Anything engraved on them?'

'Yeah, I'll start with the rings.'

'Sure thing.'

'Masculine, on the top write Remus, on the bottom write F4L and on the female, write Hope on top and F4L on the bottom.'

'Sure.'

After a little wait the girl came back with the rings in cases.

'The bracelets?'

'F4L and on the back, Hope and the other Lily.' I said.

'Sure thing.'

After all, these were gorgeous.. They cost shit loads. Any who, they're certainly worth it.

I placed my bracelet on my wrist, and Lily did on hers.

'They are beautiful!' She said.

'Yeah.'

'And that ring is so pretty.'

'I agree.' I smiled.

'To the three broomsticks?'

'Hell yeah.' I said, collecting my things and placing them in my Tote bag.

But guess who was already there.


	9. Falling Apart

Taking it from the cliffhanger!

But guess who was already there.

'I don't intend to walk through those doors.' I said waving my hands in front of me.

'You'll have to face him sometime.' Lily said pushing me onto the door step.

'Well today is not sometime.' I said stubbornly, walking through the door.

'Lily, Hope, here!' James said rising from the table.

Lily walked over to the table and I stayed by the door, grabbing a table by the window.

'Hope?'

'Sorry I am not here at the moment, and won't be for some time.' I said.

'Don't be stupid, come on over here.'

I walked up to them, slowed down then walked past them to the counter.

'Can I get a firewhisky?'

'ID?'

'Since when?'

'Good Girl, here you go.'

I walked back with the alcoholic drink, and sat at the window table again.

I would normally be scalded for drinking such thing, but since I was annoyed, it didn't make an entire difference.

I drew the last contents from the bottom and stood. I had brain freeze from the drink being so cold, obviously.

'Wait up.'

I ignored them.

'Aren't you a bit young to start drinking?'

'Aren't you a bit young to be an asshole?'

'That's not nice.'

'There's a fine line between pleasure and pain.' I said treading up the grass toward the shrieking shack.

'Just listen to me would you.'

I spun around to meet Remus face to face.

'What is wrong with you?'

'Nothing.'

'There is now tell me.'

'Do you ever know how it feels to get your heart broken?'

'Everyday.'

'Remus I am being serious.'

'And so is he.'

'Then why in the hell did he just reject me?!'

'That is something I do not understand.'

'Is there something wrong with me?' I said.

'No. Not at all.'

'Then kiss me.'

'What?'

'Kiss me Remus Lupin.'

'You can't be serious?!' He said in utter shock.

'Oh I don't know what to think..'

'Some day you will realise that what ever Sirius may do, he does like you.'

'Then why must he scoot around me?'

'For some unknown reason he does not know how to react.'

I leant forward and wrapped my arms around him. I rested my head on his chest.

'If he didn't treat me like this, I wouldn't be confused. He's making me have feelings for anyone I can latch onto. Another way for him to accuse me of something!'

'Maybe we should stay away from each other for a bit then.'

'Why?!'

'Well just being with you would make you more confused.'

'You're scared I will fall for you aren't you?'

He didn't answer, he just looked away, watching the Marauders and Lily walk towards us.

'Thought so.'

'Look it's not like I really have much of a choice.'

'You will always have a choice.'

'Well this is a choice I agree with..' He said straight forward.

'So you are chucking in our friendship, because of my appalling love life?'

'Stay back!' I yelled to the Marauders. 'I might just develop feelings for you!' I said storming away from Remus and through the middle of the Marauders.

'Shut your face.'

I spun around.

'What did you say?' I said staring Sirius in the eyes.

'Shut. Your. Face.' He repeated.

'I advise the same to you.' I said through gritted teeth.

'Did you not hear me?' He said.

'Oh I heard you. Loud and Clear.' I said.

'Then do it.' He said harshly.

'No. Why would I listen to you?'

'Simple fact you are addicted to me.'

'How dare you Sirius Black! You conceited git!'

'Conceited? You are queen of that role.'

'Conceited means you think highly of yourself, now when have I ever?'

'I love you.'

'Love is a word commonly used in vain.'

'See, you always pushed me away.'

'You were the one who pushed ME away!'

'Whatever.'

'Yes, Whatever. So what, I've lost friends,' I glared a Remus. 'And I lost you. What else?'

'You never lost me.' Remus said.

'Friends don't just, give up.'

'And friends don't accuse each other.'

I sighed.

'Blame it all on me, I understand.'

'Ok, the blame is on you.'

'You know what Sirius, go fuck yourself, I have had enough of your smart arse comments. I was falling for you, but being a jerk turned me off. Being a jerk off is no turn on.' I said bitterly, walking away.

'Slut.'

'Funny that isn't it? Being a virgin and all.'

'Well I wouldn't call you that if you didn't act like it.'

'Well I call you a dickhead, but I suppose it's in the same league, not having a dick and all.' I said not turning back.

All I was thinking about was how everything is going so badly. I mean I fall for someone, they reject me, my friend pushes me away.. What next?

'Hi Hope.'

'Hi Matt.'

'Uh, I have a problem...'

'What's that?'

'I can't take you to the ball.. I'm so sorry.'

'It's Ok, I understand, I mean everything else in my life has gone to the shit hole.'

'What?'

'Nah don't worry about it.'

'Ok..'

I slowly walked along the path back to Hogwarts. This was seriously sucky. No one to come to the ball with. Yay, There is no point going now is there. I would just go by myself but that's odd. I rubbed my forehead walking back home. I just feel so stupid.

Breathing deeply, my hard rate ecstatic. My nose running and my eyes red and sore.

I walked through the courtyard at Hogwarts and up to my room. I slumped on my bed and took off my shoes. Taking a shower and changing into some sport trackies and a hoodie. Do you get your greatest ideas in the shower? I do, no such luck today, but it hides the pain, the water does. The tears aren't shown.

Walking out towards the lake to the little wooden bench under the willow, I looked out upon the water and far along to the trees and banks of the river at least 200 metres away.


	10. In the snow

'What is a pretty girl like yourself doing out here alone?'

'Not to be rude or anything, Lucius, Sod off.'

'Why would I leave something so beautiful?'

'Ok, what is it?'

'Come to the dance with me.'

'You're going with Narcissa.'

'Nope, she got asked by some guy in Hufflepuff.'

'Still. Why me?'

'Like I said, you're gorgeous.'

'Whatever. I swear though, If you make a move on me, I will make sure that your plans of having children will be reduced to zero.'

'Hmm. Feisty. I like that.'

'Go away.'

'I'll take that as a yes and graciously leave.'

Lucius had shortish blonde hair, platinum blonde really.

He was definitely good looking, but seriously..

Making my way up to common room was difficult. The wind was roughly blowing through my hair and pushing me along. I was cold, it was sunny, and now it's all gloomy. Funny how weather changes so quick. Like a males mind really.

Walking towards the frame and saying the password to the common room, I carefully tread inside. On the table were a bowl of sweets and some roses. I read the note.

'Don't eat, or consequences arise.'

Fair enough, I thought. Anyway, it's probably laced with poison to kill the rats.. or little kids or something.

I picked up my book from my dorm and came downstairs with a blanket. The Elves had kindly lit the fire, so I sat on the couch reading.

Fireflies are friendly creatures that come out at night to help assist lost wizards seek help when stranded.

How interesting. Dragging my blanket upstairs and chucking it on my bed, I stared out the window, over looking everyone from Hogsmeade coming back.

Lily rushed upstairs, opened the door, saw me, handed me my dress and shoes and ran back down stairs. Later she came up again, but this time I would have to come with her.

'Dumbledore wants to see you.' She said formally, walking me downstairs and leaving me to go to the boys.

What a bitch. Yeah and she calls me her friend, then she dumps me for boys. If anyone deserves the name slut, it's her. I was so furious. I mean I don't even know why I have to see Professor Dumbledore, he's not even headmaster, he has nothing to do with me.

I turned the corner to find him, waiting for me.

'Just lets make it quick, why did you leave Hogsmeade without a teacher?'

'I had to leave.'

'But what about the dangers?'

'I don't care.'

'It is in our responsibility if you get injured.'

'Oh what and a bush will jump out and bite my head off?' I said smirking at my response.

His eyes lost his sparkle.

'Miss McKinley, I must urge to you the dangers arising lately. A Man who calls himself, 'Voldemort' has been getting stronger and people are slowly joining him. These people detest muggle-borns. If you go by one, they may try to get you to join, decline, and you might resign your life.'

'But I am not a muggle-born?'

'They need people to join. I must stress to you the importance of this.'

'Ok Sir.' I said turning and leaving.

What people would join? Lucius. His family is pure blood as they come, and he so hates Lily.. Crabbe and Goyle as well.. And Severus.. But Severus is so nice! He could never become one.

Walking back toward Gryffindor tower would have been the most confusing thing I have done. Images and words were zooming around my brain, trying to make sense of it.

I pushed my through the portrait and slumped on the couch next to Peter.

'Get away Slut!' He shouted.

I glared at him.

'You heard him!' Sirius said getting out of the chair at the table.

'Miss McKinley can I see you for a moment?' Professor McGonagall said.

'Yes, Professor.'

'You are aware you left Hogsmeade without anyone?'

'Yes.'

'And Professor Dumbledore told you the importance of why we wish you not to do this.. Which is why I am setting a punishment. No dance.'

'Ok.'

'I am sorry but I must do that.'

'It's ok I didn't have a date.'

'Oh.' She said slightly disbelieving.

'Thanks anyway, I was looking for an excuse not to go.' I said walking towards upstairs.

'Oh and you dropped these.' She said handing me a little package from the jewellers. I looked across to Lily and then to Remus.

'I don't want these anymore.'

'But they are lovely gifts.'

'Keep them.'

'but the inscription, it has yours, Lily's and Remus's names on them.'

'Like I said keep them.'

'I'll let you hang on to them for now.'

I looked into the bag at the gleaming silver and gold.. I sighed and walked to the table. I was getting all hot and flustering.

'What do you want?!' They all scowled at me.

'I .. er..'

'WELL?!'

'Have these. I don't fucking want them!' I said bursting into tears and flinging them on the table, with Remus's ring rolling across the tabletop.

'Go away then.' Sirius said.

I let out another sob.

'I don't want this either then.' I said crying more, having to take off the bracelet, and I threw it at Sirius. He looked at me, in awe, as I ran out the door, tears streaming down my face.

I stopped running around the corner, resting my back on the bricks, rubbing my face with my hand. I was coughing from running and crying.

I didn't understand it.. Why had they suddenly become so.. distant from me..

I walked along the corridor sobbing. Tingles going up my leg and my arms shaking.

It was cold, as I said. The weather had turned torrential, the rain splattered the windows heavily, before it starting hailing, and the first snowflake fluttered to the ground. I was so tired. I sat on the bench under the verandah and watched the snow fall. My eyes began to fall, and I drifted to sleep.


	11. Hiding

I awoke on the bench early that morning, sick to my stomach, like I was gonna throw up. It was a horrible feeling. I picked myself up off the bench and walked to the girls toilets. I was weak from hunger and I was tired. I just felt generally sick. I didn't want to go back to Gryffindor tower under any circumstance. I had this sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach but I didn't want to dwell on the feeling, I had a knack of thinking too much and actually making myself sick, something I just don't like doing.

I splashed cold water onto face. I was so hungry, but obviously I couldn't go back to the tower, there was one other place I could go. It was off bounds but the elves liked my company in the kitchen, and they had a fire and I could eat as much as I wanted.

Walking along the corridor and down some flights of stairs. I tickled the pear and the door opened. The elves swarmed around me and I patted them on the head. I got some toast with marmalade, a hot chocolate and some fruit and sat by the fire.

'Does Miss want something else?' The Elf asked.

'I'm right thank you.' I said.

The little elf wandered off to prepare more food, as slowly the dishes disappeared to the great hall. My chance to get some fresh clothes and a rug.

I crept slowly around each corner to the Gryffindor tower, slowly inside and upstairs. I grabbed my belongings and stepped quickly down each step.

'Hope?'

I turned. I was sprung. Just Great..

'What are you doing?' Remus said coming off the boy's flight of stairs.

'Leaving.'

'You haven't showered since yesterday.. Lily said you weren't in your bed last night.'

'Like she would care.'

'She thinks you spread harsh things about her..'

'Oh I can guess who did, cause I didn't..'

'Just stay here, they'll be back from breakfast.'

'I am staying away from everyone. They treat me like shit, like I'm filth, like I am rubbish, Remus!' I said getting emotional and looking away.

He was speechless.

'I may as well look like it.' I said quietly going towards the door and opening it.

'Don't go..' He said.

'Goodbye, Remus.' I said before closing the door behind and breaking down. I have been doing that a lot lately. I walked to the girls bathroom, my things in my hand, and I went to the shower block. I looked at my long dark hair in the mirror. Steadily I raised my hands with a pair of scissors in my grip and cut it to shoulder length, my hair falling gracefully to the ground. I looked back at myself. I got undressed and stepped into the shower, washing my hair and body. I dried myself off and dressed in clothes, and a big robe over top. I needed something drastic to cover my identity. I reached for my makeup bag and grabbed my black eyeliner. I put a line on my top lids. Steadily, I put on mascara. I tied my hair up in a ponytail and looked at myself. It wasn't completely drastic, but I looked different, and I couldn't do anything else right now.

I walked along the corridor, I desperately needed a place to rest. A wooden door with a brass handle began to appear. I had never seen this door before, so I dragged myself inside of it, to find a nice bed, set up and some space to put my stuff. I would hide out here, and go to the kitchen for food. I shoved a door under the handle to stop people coming in and I rest on my bed. It was so peaceful.

I took out my journal and read the notes from everyone. Words like 'best bud' and 'lots of love' made me so sad. I still don't understand why these people are like this to me.

I touched the necklace around my neck. I bet even Severus is on some mental hatred spree against me.. Everyone is..

I got up and walked outside. I made it so the door was invisible using my wand, and I walked along the corridor. I needed some supplies of food for my room. I crept to the kitchen and tickled the pear. I entered.

'Ah, Miss, how can Crinkle serve you?' A larger elf said, bowing.

'Can I have some lunch food, in a hamper, if it's not too much trouble?'

'A picnic, Miss?'

'No, unfortunately.'

'Very Well.' The elf said bringing the hamper of food and handing it to me.

'Thank you.'

'Anytime, miss.'

I walked out along the path and up the stairs. I found the room of requirement again and placed my hamper inside. I needed one more thing. My gifts. I want them back.

I flung my invisibility cloak over my head and walked towards Gryffindor tower. I waited till someone opened the door and I rushed in behind them. Up the stairs I crept and got my bracelets Lily had placed on the bedside table. The rings must be in the boys dorm.

Carefully creeping down our stairs and up the boys, I darted against the wall as some boys flew down the rails. I opened the door slightly like a gust of wind or like a practical joke. They were in there. This was going to be tricky. I reached and grabbed my ring from on Remus's shelf. Remus was wearing his.

I slid under the bed and waited till he stood up, which was when I grabbed the ring. I hid it under the cloak and laid still so when he tried to find the ring, he could not see me.

'I saw Hope today..'

'Where did she stay last night?' James said biting into an apple.

'Don't know, but she wasn't exactly clean. She took all her belongings.. I think she went home..'

'What?!' The three chimed in after Remus's announcement.

'I told her not to go.. She just said goodbye and left. People have seen her walking around and a few seventh years said they saw her outside on the bench, laying down last night. A few say she stayed there all night.'

'She would have frozen!' James said.

'She doesn't want to come any where near us.'

'It's coz of me. I've been a jerk.' Sirius grunted, snapping the bracelet together. I got outside of the room and hid the rings in my pockets and the cloak under my jumper.

I knocked on the door.

'Yeah?' They said.

I entered.

'Hope, is that you?'

'Just returning this.' I said throwing the invisibility cloak to James.

I turned to walk away.

'Wait, where are you going?' Sirius said standing and grabbing my wrist.

'Where I want.' I said finally.

He snapped the bracelet onto my wrist. I threw my chin towards the ground, as he released my arm. I continued to walk. Remus ran up behind me.

'Remus, just leave me alone, everyone will be better off, just go.' The rest of the boys where at the door watching.

'No. You have to stop this now.'

'Just leave me. I will go far far away.'

'You can't hide from it forever.'

'but I can try.'

'Stop being so stupid, Hope!'

'Remus, my life is so fucked up right now!' I said harshly, starting to cry.

'My own best friend thinks I started a rumour about her which I didn't, Sirius treated me like scum, Peter followed the cruel taunts, James believed I started the rumour... and you. You never ONCE believed I didn't. You never ONCE defended me..' I said breaking down in sobs.

He place an arm around me and gave me a hug. I stood there and pushed away, looking at each individual Marauder for a while each, and stared at Remus, before turning and walking away, my robes fluttering behind me.


	12. Imaginative

I didn't have much place to go, and since I was banned from the dance, didn't mean I couldn't make an appearance, just meant there would be serious consequences. I still had a whole school day I had to do before the weekend, I had missed out the other days due to being 'sick' I told a few girls and went and saw Madame Pomfrey.

I dressed in my robes and combed my newly dyed hair. It was sure different now.. No one could deny that. It was Blonde, and I put it in a loose ponytail on top of my head, and placed some glasses on – they were prescription, just I never wore them. My Robes were the newest ones I could find in my trunk and I sprayed on some perfume my mother gave me for my 13th birthday. All done, I thought to myself, looking in the mirror at my reflection. I wasn't perfect, but even I couldn't recognise me. Except my voice, but that is rather tricky, and I certainly don't want my nose or something on my foot or somewhere!

I stepped out of the room for requirement with my satchel bag and walked to Professor Trelawney's lesson. We never did anything there, but I was changed! Changed I tell you! So I had to do work. I applied some lip-gloss and walked up the stairs to the classroom. Heavily perfumed as it was, I made my way into the classroom and looked for a seat. I swear my eyeliner must be like sliding off me. The only seat was next to Sirius and Remus. Just great isn't it, pretty ironic as well. I made my way past the desks and sat on the chair dumping my stuff on the ground.

'My Bad.' I said shoving my spray and eyeliner in my bag.

'Sorry the seats sort of taken for a friend of ours.'

'Oh, sorry, It's cool.' I said standing up.

'Please take a seat.' Trelawney said in her dazed voice.

'Sorry Miss, Not welcs here.' I said.

'Pardon?'

'Oh, sorry, shall I translate it? My vibes alert me of a possible calamity in close proximity to Mr Lupin and Mr Black, thus I must remove myself from within the room of fortune and telling.'

'Very Well, I saw it coming my child.'

Remus and Sirius were looking at me weirdly as I moved away from the table.

'Who are you?' Remus said as I was leaving.

'Oh Bite me, Remus Lupin.' I said in my usual voice biting my lip cheekily and flinging my head forwards so my curls in my hair bounced on my back.

'Nah it couldn't have been?' He said puzzled turning to Sirius who was now drooling on the table, fast asleep.

'Wha?!' Sirius said waking up, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

'Don't worry bout it.'

'Wheres the drop dead gorgeous babe?' Sirius said noticing I was gone.

'She, uh, left when I told her the seat was taken for Hope.'

'Oh Good one!' Sirius said belting Remus upside down the head and falling back asleep.

I sat patiently on the bench by the lake and waited before Care of Magical Creatures. One of my favourite lessons. I knew Hagrid liked it as well, I bet he'd have wanted to become a professor, but he was expelled, not much he can do now, poor fellow.

A rush of students flooded outside, Lily and James, Peter and Remus, then Sirius lagging behind everyone trying to stay awake.

I caught up to the group and chatted with some other Gryffindor girl, I don't think I have ever seen in my whole life.

I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned to find Lucius.

'I know its you, ok. But what ever you do, you have to come to the dance, I don't care if you're banned.' He said leaning inwards to my neck.

'Back of Malfoy, I mean it.'

He grabbed my wrist and hissed at me.

'Don't use that tone with me.'

'Leave her alone, Malfoy.' Someone said jabbing a wand at his throat.

'Oh hello, Mr Lupin.' He said slimy like and whispered at me.

'Be there, either way you will get what you deserve.'

And Lucius left. It was so creepy the way he was staring at me, and the tone he used.

'Thanks.' I said before walking away from Remus.

'I should have stuck up for you.. I never believed you did it you know.' Remus said.

I stopped and turned. I ran towards him and jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist and giving him one HUGE hug.

'Aww. Some people have all the luck.' Sirius said walking past.

'Well if you didn't screw up, you might be with her now.' Remus said putting me on the ground, and me blushing.

'What?'

'It's Ho-'

'Yeah I'm a hoe.' I said walking off and Remus staring at me with utter shock. Sirius was grinning.

'You aren't a ho!' He said calling after me.

'She can be my ho.' Sirius said watching me walk away.

Remus hit him upside down the head.

'Oww, that's like, two times today!' Sirius said winging.

'You seriously have no idea who she is do you?'

'An utterly gorgeous babe, I want to get alone and snog and then when we get a bit more naughtier - '

'Padfoot, that's not what I wanted to hear.'

'Ohwell.'

'It's Hope.'

'What? Where? She didn't hear me did she?'

'Well she did call herself a hoe after all.' Remus said walking after me.

Sirius stood there with his jaw practically on the ground.

Remus ran up behind me.

'Why did you change yourself so much?'

'Cause I can.'

'It makes no difference to who you are.'

'Well it does to me. Now no one has to know.'

'Sirius knows..'

'WHAT?!'

'I'll say I'm joking??' Remus said weakly.

'You better Remus Lupin.' I said harshly and slapped him across the face, which was when Remus full on snogged me, and I totally woke up.

'That was some crazy arse dream.' I muttered rubbing my eyes, my hair askew.

I grabbed my reading glasses and threw them on. I looked the same in my dream, had the same lessons in my dream.. It's weird though.. I'd never give myself away like that if I was hiding.. I always won Hide and Seek.

Maybe it was clear in my dream than it was in reality. I had to beware of Malfoy. He was serious bad news.

Walking outside with my satchel towards class was boring, I was lonely, it was so sad.

I walked into the full class at divination. I moved my way towards the table that Remus and Sirius were sitting at and I sat at the chair. Remus looked towards me.

'Yes I know you're saving a seat for someone but that bitch can die for what I care.' I said shoving my belongings back into my bag which had split open.

'What?' Remus said.

'She can die. I have the seat.' I said, looking towards Trelawney.

'Who are you exactly.'

'Some Random Chick. Call me SRC.'

'How did you know I was saving a chair?'

'Well, I had a dream about it last night.'

'Right..' Sirius said.

'So.. Why did you say she could die for what you care.'

'Cause I seriously don't care. I hope she gets swallowed by the swamp monster or something.'

Remus looked at me intensely.

I stood up. And walked out of class.

'Where are you going?' Professor Trelawney beckoned.

'Oh, gone to take care of someone, uh I mean unfinished business.'

Waiting for everyone was rather tedious. So I sat on the chair. I was prepared for who I was about to see, and I couldn't do anything about it, for who I was about to face was Lucius Malfoy, and he would be haunting me for quite some time.


	13. Scars

(A/N: Hey Guys xD, Sorry bout last chapter, I was suffering from a migraine so I could have made it all muddled or what, but I'll try to explain it in this chapter. It was a dream the first half, and then after that she couldn't believe what happened in her dream – and it's confusing to her aswell. But she DOES meet Lucius in this chapter.. Just review or e-mail me at embrace fab.as (obviously together lol) and ask me about stuff, I am happy to tell you!)

'What are you doing all by yourself?'

'Sod off Lucius.' I said calmly, place my shoulder strap over my shoulder and standing.

'Don't walk away from me.' Lucius said harshly.

'I can do what I like Lucius Malfoy.'

'Well you best not, if you want me to keep your identity a secret.'

'My what?'

'Yes, Hope, surely you don't think you are fooling everyone? There a much more powerful people who know better.'

'And you being one of them?!' I scoffed.

'I don't like your attitude.'

'I don't like your lies.' I said.

'Hope, you can't seriously think I won't tell anyone. Imagine what would happen if people knew. How about you do something for me.'

I looked at him repelled.

'No way Malfoy, and I going there with you.'

'You would like it there.'

'Who says I would?'

'The Dark Lord will treat you well.'

'That's your little pet name for it is it?'

'God no, you stupid girl, Lord Voldemort.'

'Voldemort? How.. _original.._'

'Laugh now, some day your day will come, most likely from betrayal.'

'No one would ever betray me, like that.'

'Wishful thinking, people close to your could easily be waiting for their revenge.'

'You are the stupid one Malfoy. No one will go over to him, least of all the people I trust.'

'But, I thought that you weren't friends with them. Perhaps they'd like an offer from the Dark Lord.'

'Lucius Malfoy, if you go near any of them, I swear I will kill you!'

'Empty threats.'

'I've had enough of this talk.' I said departing with my bag.

'Someday, you will find out the ultimate betrayal.' He said chillingly.

'I think it would be you, Lucius Malfoy.'

'Whatever, just foreshadowing..' He said leaving into the great hall.

Stupid git, I thought. I mean, how could he know what's in the future? He's not Trelawney. As If she could predict anyway.

The Marauders were uneasy, looking at me the whole time to Care of Magical Creatures.

'Who are you anyway?' Remus began.

'I thought I told you? SRC.'

'No, you're real name.'

'Like that matters.'

'It does! And how do you know Hope?'

'Everyone does.'

'No they don't.'

'Look why do you care, Remus?'

'How do you know my name?'

'Shit.. Lucky guess!' I said all surprised but he gave me a disbelieving look.

'Who are you?' He said in a firm voice.

'Promise to keep a secret?' I said.

'I promise.'

'Ok then.' I said walking down the hill away from Remus.

'Wait a second!' He said running after me.

He grabbed my arm, scratching me with his nails.

'Oww! That bloody hurt, Remus Lupin.'

'Sorry..'

'Is it nearly that time, I mean your nails growing longer?'

'Wh-what time?' He said startled making sure no one could over hear.

'Full Moon.' I said quickly, realising, this is when he would know..

'But.. How do you know, only a few people know.. Lily and Ho-'

I swallowed hard and looked down diverting my eyes. An obvious give away.

'H-Hope?' He said looking at me confused.

I raised my eyebrows and pursed my lips.

'I – I don't get this..' He said breathing funny, his mouth ajar and his brows furrowed.

I bit my lip.

'But what you said before, about you wanting to kill Hope, you wanted her to die… I mean..' He said looking me over.

'Don't tell anyone, Remus, I mean it.' I said scratching my arm lifting my arm of my robes slightly.

Remus was watching my every move.

'Let me see your wrist.'

'Uh.. Why..' I said pulling the sleeve back over my wrist.

'Hope. Let me see them.'

'No. I said.' I repeated to him.

He grabbed my wrist and exposed my flesh. Deep cuts existed along them.

'Hope, what the hell have you done.'

'I, um, fell.' I said sheepishly.

'Don't be daft.' He said looking at me with confusion and disgust.

'I swear I did..' I said.. I mean I did in a way. I tripped with the knife, which I was going to cut myself with but you know, I wasn't going to do it..

'Hope, you've been cutting yourself.'

'I was going to, but I couldn't do it! But I tripped..'

Remus looked at me, deciding whether or not I was telling the truth.

'Remus, believe me.' I looked into his blue eyes.

He shook his head. He raised his palm and pushed the back of my head towards him. I wrapped my arms around him and nuzzled into his robes. He rubbed the back of my head as tears slowly trickled down my face and into his robes.

'It's ok..' He said.

'It's not though… It's bad, it's really bad.. For me to go to such lengths as this… Do you know how disgusted and alone I feel. I am ashamed at myself, that I could hurt myself! But the pain sort of goes away! For a little while!'

'There should never be an excuse to hurt yourself.'

'You know what has happened, Remus!'

'And I haven't told anyone.' He said calmly.

'I want to stop cutting, I do.. I've tried! I just.. I just can't..'

'There is no such thing as can't.. Maybe it's about time you seek help.. about cutting about the grieving.'

'Why did it have to happen?! Why..'

'I have no idea, Hope..'

'If only.. We were there with him.. before it happened and with what Sirius said.. It just sent me over the edge.. Why.. why did he have to be taken like that?!' I said erupting in another burst of painful sobs.

'You aren't to blame!' He said gripping me by my shoulders.

'But I was meant to be home with him! You know all the warning Dumbledore told us! I was meant to be there to help him!'

'Hope, listen to me! Todd wouldn't have been saved if you were there, you would have died too!'

'Don't you see I wish that?!'

Remus looked at me with a stunned expression.

'Never wish that.' He said firmly, wiping a tear from the corner of my eye with his index finger.

'Never wish that.' He repeated.

'It's just..' I said through fits of sobs, 'I miss him so much!'

'Nothing can bring him back.. Focus on the happy times!' Remus said with a slight smile.

'Don't you see it's the happy times that make me so sad, because I can never have any more! All the times that I wish I never told him to leave me alone..'

'You never knew this would happen, Hope! It is not you fault!' Remus said.

'We knew about it somehow.. All the changes.. What Lucius said to me today.. Voldemort is growing stronger.. and if he isn't stopped.. many more people will die.. just like Todd.. Remus, I can see his face.. I still can! His wide open eyes and stony face.. His shocked but vacant expression on his face! Sprawled on the carpet.. No one was with him.. that's what hurts the most.. I never told him I loved him!'

'He knew it in his heart.. He knows it.'

'I just hope he did..' I said regretfully.

'He knows you did and always will love him, you are his little sister.'


	14. Dance Part I

(A/N: Hey Guys! Extra long chapter to celebrate two things. One: New Computer!! Yay!! Two: Happy Birthday to Jus on the 2nd of December!! ) )

Remus and I have been getting along better now, but still not normal.. One problem that faces me now, is Lucius, and the dance. He was one guy that was very scary, I mean he seemed so powerful. Any offspring of his is sure to be dark, attractive, sure, but dark. I wouldn't be at all surprised if he was on Voldemort's side. My dress lay on my bed, and my shoes on the floor in their box.. I really wanted to go to the dance, but McGonagall banned me from it as such.. but it can't stop me going, I had to keep my eyes on Lucius, and if I didn't turn up he said he'd try to get the others to join, don't get me wrong, I am still fighting with everyone sort of, but I don't want them to be on Voldemort's side.

I stared at my dress and my shoes. I was going to go, that was sure. I walked to the showers and dropped my robe on the ground and stepped out from it, kicking it back with my foot. Taking my top, skirt and under garments off, I stepped under the shower, rinsing my hair in the water, as it trickled down my face. Tiny droplets ran down my body and I kicked the water with my foot. It sprayed onto the tiles out of the showers. I grinned. I washed the rest of my body with an apple body wash, and I shaved my legs with my razor. I stepped out of the shower and dried my self with my big fluffy towel. I quite liked living by myself, it got lonely sometimes sure, but I got everything to myself.

I put on some impulse spray and brushed my hair. I combed the side parts of my hair back and clipped them back with bobby pins. I did separate braids along from the top toward the back of my head and tied them off. I let the ends loosen off and curled them up.

I placed my dress on and put my shoes on before applying makeup. I light brown covering over my eyes as a base, black eyeliner smudged, and thick mascara. I applied frosty pink lipgloss. I smiled at myself. I was walking in with Lucius I guess. I walked down the hall and met McGonagall at the middle section.

'I had a feeling you'd come, Hope.' She said.

'I wouldn't miss it professor, sorry, but I must disobey your punishment.'

She pursed her lips.

'Oh, get in there. As far as I am concerned, I never gave you one. Now go.' She said displeased, but I was sure I saw a subtle smile.

'About time..' Lucius said walking up to me, and placing a flower corsage on my wrist, that was gold and glittery. I touched it with my finger tips and looped my arm through Lucius's as we walked into the hall. The hall was magnificent. There were ice sculptures and other beautiful things. I was amazed. The music was playing and I saw where the Marauders were sitting. Remus and Sirius were at the table, the rest were no where to be seen. I walked over to Remus and tapped him the shoulder.

'Oh hello!' He said. I smiled.

'You scrub up well, Remus.' I said, sitting opposite them.

'As do you.' He said.

'I'm here with Lucius, so I might not be around much.'

'You're here with Lucius.. Lucius Malfoy?!' Remus said forcefully.

'Malfoy?' Sirius said, taking his eyes off the dance floor.

'Yeah, I am.' I said.

'Well, in the end you could have come with me.' Remus said sighing and drinking butterbeer.

'Why?'

'Girl I was going with, got the flu, so I don't have a date.'

'Aww, you're unlucky then, hey?' I giggled

'Come on!' He said rolling the n on his tongue and giving me a cheeky grin.

'Maybe.'

Lucius walked up to the table.

'Sod off Malfoy.' Sirius said, seeing him.

'Oh, really, how about I get my date and sod off then?'

'She can stay if she wishes!' Remus protested.

'Oh, don't bother. I am coming Lucius.'

'Yes, we wouldn't want that secret out now would we?'

'Don't be a git, Lucius!'

'Well, you didn't do as I asked, so why should I give you the honour of getting your wish granted?' He said slimily.

'I will not!'

'Well then, if that's the case, how about we go and dance, _Hope._'

'Lucius Malfoy!' I screamed at him.

'Yes?' He said smirking.

'Oh, what ever I don't care anymore, tell the whole world. I am staying here.' I said sitting back down.

He glared at me.

'You heard her, go away.' Remus said, taking out his wand.

'You will seriously wish you didn't do this.' Lucius drawled and walked away.

I slumped into the chair and swigged out of Remus's cup.

'Don't worry about him.'

'I have to Remus. You know what he said? That he'd turn you all to Voldemort, if I didn't do as he said..'

'He can't do that.' Remus said.

'He can and he will.. I have to face him later..'

'I won't let you.' Sirius said.

'What do you mean, you won't let me?' I said.

'I won't let you face up to Lucius.'

'I thought you don't care.' I said. I was stunned, but acted annoyed.

'I have always cared alright?!' He said stubbornly swigging from his butterbeer.

'Uh, you have?' I said, blushing slightly.

'Why'd you care?' He said.

I stuttered.

'I always have.'

I gave a slight smile, as did he.

'Hope?' Sirius said.

'Yeah?' I said taking my eyes from the people dancing.

He stood and held out his hand.

'Can I have this dance?'


	15. Dance Part II

(A/N: Songs are from around the time in my imagination, as well as some new ones.)

Sirius led me to the floor and wrapped his arms around my waist. I was a little uncomfortable, but I liked him so much. I placed my hands around the back of his neck, as a slow waltz finished.

Our feet went out to the right, followed by our left going behind our right. Turning to the side, we waited for the next song. The song 'Time after Time(Cyndi Lauper)' Played. He twirled me around, and placed an arm under my back so I bent over, kicked my leg up slowly and got up, into his arms.

The next song was a more upbeat Latin one. Faster movements, faster feet actions.

By the end of it I was puffed. I had to go get a drink, my lips and mouth were so dry. I walked up to the drink bar.

A cold hand gripped my upper arm and whispered in my ear to go outside, not to act suspicious. I slid away from everyone and outside into the moonlit garden.

'It's time to choose.'

'I will not choose, Lucius.' I said coolly.

'Well, either you do, or we will for you.' He said with several cloaked people standing behind him.

'I will not betray my friends.'

'Then for that, you must spare yourself.'

'I would rather, than let my friends into a group like this!' I roared.

'Selfless protection for others.. Sickening.' He said coolly looking my up and down.

'You are the sickening one, Lucius!' I said, as he pointed a wand to my neck.

'Well, you aren't in any position to judge me now are you?' He said jabbing me.

'I will judge when I want to!'

'Quit your arrogant sob stories.' He hissed, swishing the wand down my cheek.

'Lucius Malfoy, you are a git, and it will never change!' I squealed at him.

He walked up to me and grabbed my chin, with one hand on his wand, which was pointing at my chest, and his other gripping my chin. He looked into his eyes, his hot breath going over my face.

'I don't like that attitude.' He hissed in my face, and brushed his lips on mine, as I pulled my head back from within his grip.

'You will pay, but, if you stay quit, I may let you free.' He whispered into my ear, giving me a great jab with the wand in the middle of my chest.

'I will pay for NOTHING!' I said, kneeing him in the groin, making him let go of me and grab his crotch. I ceased his wand and walked sideways along the wall.

'ANY of you, come near me, I won't feel threatened to use this!' I said half terrified, but scared.

'We can out do you any day.' A female voice hissed.

'If you leave my friends along, you won't have to!'

'But, what are you going to do? You are all by your self, what can one person do?'

'She is not here by herself.' Sirius said coming out from the darkness, his wand gripped furiously in his right hand, followed closely by James, Remus and Lily.

'The mudblood, you seriously think she take us on?' A familiar voice hissed from under a cloak.  
'Do NOT call her a mudblood!' I hissed back, probing my wand.

'Severus, you came to join us! Finally.' A cloaked figure said, as I whipped my head around to find Severus standing in his suit.

'Severus?'

'I, err, yes I have.' He said, unsure of his actions.

'Well, you can show your loyalty, by, dueling with little Miss McKinley here.'

'Certainly.' He said bowing, and whipping out his wand.

'Severus, even throw a spell at me, and I will be forced to retaliate.' I said firmly.

'I'm sorry.' He mouthed as he yelled.

'EXPELLIAMUS!' He roared, as our wands flew out of our hands, and we were flung against the wall.

'Severus, DON'T!'

'Crucio!' He said, halfhearted, as I fell to the ground and twitched in agony, before I passed out from the pain.

………………..

I awoke my eyes, they were all blurred, maniacal laughing was heard between the group of death eaters.

Sirius had his wand pointing towards Severus's heart, yelling at him.

'You are going to die tonight Snivellus!'

'Black, you can't seriously think, you could perform harm to Snape, while we are here, now could you?' Another female voiced boomed from under the hood.

'I will kill him!' Sirius roared.

'You will forever be a target. All of you.' Lucius stood forwards and said, turning on heel, followed by the rest of the death eaters, their cloaks a flutter.

Severus stood where he was, Sirius moving the wand up under his chin, and giving it jabs, making Severus gasp for air at separate intervals.

'Leave him, Sirius.' I said firmly, pushing myself off the ground, my legs shaking, muscles spasming.

'He deserves to die.' Sirius said fthrough gritted teeth, his brows furrowed, eyes focused and glaring, with his lips pursed. Full concentration.

'Well he has to beg for forgiveness then.'

'I won't beg.' Severus said silently.

'She said BEG!' Sirius said, shoving Severus against the stoney wall.

'Very well. Let him go.'

'WHAT?!' Sirius said, looking at me as if I was insane.

'Do it Sirius.' I said firmly, moving towards Severus.

'You know what? I was your friend, tried to stop the boys from bullying you, helped you with your work… I guess I should never have bothered. This is how you repay _me_? You disgust me Severus Snape!'

I turned on foot, shaking my head in disgust.

'I never wanted your help.' He said.

I turned to face him. I glared at him and turned.

I turned back on heel quickly and I threw all the power I could muster through my arm, and punched him in the jaw.

'This is what you get for betraying your friends.' I said firmly, wiping the scratch mark on my chin free of blood.


	16. Dance Part III

I walked into the great hall as the music was playing, it was as if nothing had happened. It was a relief in some sense, I didn't want to be spread around like a hot potato. I sat at the table with Sirius and Remus, watching Lily and James dancing along the floor. I couldn't help but notice that Peter wasn't around. He was probably just pigging out at the table of desserts, his usual activity at dances. I placed my hands on the table and fiddled with a napkin. After a while, Sirius got annoyed at my napkin attacking, that he placed his hand on top of mine, spreading out little bits of napkin.

'I can't believe it.'

'Snape is a git.'

'Snape is an asshole.' I said through gritted teeth, digging my nails into the napkin.

'Sorry to break up the conversation..' Remus said urgently, as he pointed to Peter and Severus through the doors, looking around making sure they weren't spotted.

'What is Peter doing with Severus?!' I said.

'I have no idea..' James said appearing at the table.

'_Listen.. I want to join the Dark Side…'_ Peter said to Severus.

'You know what?' James said to Sirius, patting his pocket.

'What?' Sirius said squinting his eyes.

'You didn't?' I gasped.

'I did.' He grinned.

'Well.. You know how your parents took me in? We put together a present for you guys.' Sirius said, pulling out a scroll.

Sirius rolled it out to show a plan of a house, with several houses, side by side, with the street name 'Godrics Hollow'.

'I feel bad.' I said.

'Why?' Both of the boys said alarmed.

'Cause, James is proposing to Lily, and Sirius, you are buying a house with his parents for them!'

'Why do you feel bad?' Sirius said.

'Cause I can't give anything.

'We don't need anything from you.. With in a few days, we will be out of school, no more, finished Seventh year!'

'Well.. If you insist, I must give you one thing though. My Blessing.'

Later than night…

We all sat around the table, James being at the end, so he could get up, kneel down and pop the question. I was grinning furiously, and blushing madly.

'Hmm.' James said.

'What's wrong?' Lily asked him.

'Oh. Nothing, just I have something stuck in my pocket.. I wonder..' He said standing up and pushing his hand down into his pocket.

'No that doesn't work like that..' He said kneeling one knee to the ground.

'Still stuck?' She said concerned.

'It's ok.. my knees sore, can you help me up?'

Lily put out her right hand.

'No your other hand silly, you'll go and strain your back..' He said slyly.

'Oh.. Ok.' She said getting suspicious now.

James pulled out the box and set it on the table. Holding Lily's hand he withdrew the ring from the box and slid it halfway onto her finger.

'Lily Evans, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?' He said.

'Must I even answer the question?' She giggled, as James slid on the ring, and their lips came together.

Sirius wolfwhistled, as I threw some of my ripped up napkin. Remus poured everyone a celebratory drink.. of butterbeer.

'So.. In a few days.. we will be out of here… I'll have to find a place to stay, you know my parents.' I laughed.

'Still asking for rent?'

I nodded.

'Stay with us, until you get a place of your own..' Lily said smiling.

'Nah, she won't need to.' Sirius said stretching his arms.

'Why not? I aint going to back to pay for my fathers booze.' I said.

'No, you won't be going back.'

'Good.'

'Comanlivwime.' Sirius said quickly.

'Pardon?'

'Come and live with me.' He said a bit slower.

I smiled and agreed.

'So when is the wedding guys?' I asked James and Lily.

'Spring.' Lily said.

'When's our wedding?' Sirius said looking at me.

'Huh?' I said startled.

'Only jokin' Haven't got ya a ring yet anyway.'

'Real smooth Sirius Black.' I laughed.

(A/N: Hey Guys.. Reviews are great!! Please Please Please Tell me if you think I should skip forward to James and Lily's wedding?)


	17. The Wedding

'I didn't propose!' Sirius said in faux shock horror.

'Oh haha, Black.' I said, jabbing him in the chest with my index finger.

'Oh, you've hurt me too much now!' He said grabbing me around the waist and throwing me onto the couch.

'Sirius! You'll wreck my hair!'

'Awww, we have like 3 hours until James and Lily's wedding, surely we can spend some of that time pre-occupying ourselves?'

'Sirius, just think that the sooner we get ready, the sooner we can get it off.'

'Oh, Yes, I do like that thought.' He said with a grin stretching ear to ear.

'No, help me up, cause if my hair is out of place, Lily will wet it, she's such a perfectionist.'

Sirius helped me up off the couch, and I went off to change. It had been a couple of months since James proposed. Lily had been fretting about any little detail. She had her nails done 3 weeks in advance, which by that time they had all started to chip.

Lily came in, all of a bother.

'Everything Is a DISASTER!' She said falling into the lounge sobbing into her hands, and bits of her long fringe sticking to her sweaty face.

'What's happened?' I said wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

'The florist just called and apologized because he's an arrogant git and doesn't care about anyone else but himself!'

'Errr. Right. Hey Lily… I can't find the rings.' Sirius said trying to take Lily's mind off of the florist.

'SIRIUS BLACK, YOU BEST GO FIND THOSE RINGS OR I'LL RING YOUR NECK!' She screamed at him.

'Calm down, Lily. I was jokin'.. Sheesh.' Sirius said showing her the ring boxes from his pants.

Remus walked into the room, carrying a load of flowers.

'These.. err.. just arrived…' Remus said dropping the box onto the table and removing his face out of the way before Lily ripped opened the box.

'Oh, Thank god..' She said pulling out her bouquet.

'See, it all works out.' I said pushing Lily out of the room as I got changed.

'Do I have to go?' Sirius whined as I pushed him and Remus out of the room.

'Yes you do.' I said.

'Shame.' He said as Remus tried to hang back.

'Both of you go, you snoops.' I said walking into the bathroom to change.

'Hurry Up, We may have trouble.' Sirius said.

'Yeah, yeah. Whatever.' I said thinking it was all a joke.

'I'm serious. James hasn't arrived yet. He hasn't contacted me since the bucks night.'

'Are you serious?! He could have alcoholic poisoning or something, you stupid gits!' I said walking out of the bathroom with my dress around my waist down, and my bra at the top as I flipped it up.

'Stop drooling.' I said as Remus and Sirius snapped back into gear and we started to head over to James's house.

…….

'I can't marry Lily.' James said, his face in his hands, as he was sitting in the sofa.

'Course you can! I said trying to put his tie on.

'Did I tell you? Severus approached me with Lucius about joining the dark side. I shot 'em off of course. But.. if I marry Lily, There could be a threat to her life.. All of ours.'

'We'll kick there butts, and Lily is best with charms, she can handle some simple butt-kicking!' I said cheering him up a little as he smile a bit.

'Come on mate, It's nearly time.' Sirius said, heaving him off the couch and towards the wedding.


End file.
